28 Days of Silence
by Lavamad
Summary: After one simple question James is writing like mad to get Lily to take notice again. only as usual there are some things he still doesn't know. Yet.


**Disclaimer: i do not own jk does...**

_Okay this is something i thought up during a REALLY boring free at school a couple months ago and now i found it again so i though what the hell..._

_Anyway as fore warning whole chapter is writen in letter form and so from that i take the point that all punctuation and grammar mistakes are the letter writer's fault ;)_

**Anna xxx**

**pwease review i do love it :D (the reviews)

* * *

**

**Day 1 **

Dearest Lily,

I've finally given up on getting you to talk to me so instead I will write to you every day until you reply with an answer to my question.

Now that I've got your attention I would like to simply ask why you wouldn't give me an answer, it wasn't meant to be an open ended question so I have to assume that non open ended questions whatever their technical term may be – I forget – have limited answers, and I know for sure that this question didn't really have many responses to it.

I thought about it – a lot – and I still don't understand why you didn't give me an answer. I mean we love each other or ate least I thought we did. I've loved you for the longest time and you say you love me, so obviously I thought that this was the next step, apparently I was wrong.

Please answer.

Yours Always

James

**Day 2 **

Dearest Lily,

In my previous letter I forgot to mention that I have managed to make the parchment on which you receive these letters both rip and burn proof so you'll have to keep them. Oh and the ink is also impeccably wonderful it wont smudge under water. I'll also have you know that both articles have been tested by my wonderful albeit annoying best friend Sirius who as you may well know is wonderfully imaginative when it comes to destroying things. He thinks I should go into manufacture of this but obviously I'm an idiot and have forgotten how to make the stuff.

There is of course a way to reverse the effects of what I have done to both the paper and the ink and I do remember how to do that, but that my dear is a secret I won't be telling you because it would completely defeat the purpose of me writing to you daily.

Hope you are well, I'll still be waiting.

All my love,

James

**Day 6**

Lillian

Yes I am fully aware that you hate that name but I am willing to try anything to get a reply from you albeit a rude one telling me where to shove it, but since I know your resolve to ignore me for whatever reason for as long as humanly possible, and equally I know my resolve to keep writing to you on a daily basis until I get an answer.

Silence accounts for nothing.

Also since I'm banned from your house for some reason that is unfamiliar to me, I take that your friends had a helping hand in that, a sign to know you're alive would be highly appreciated, it would help me sleep at night.

Lots of love,

Jamesiekins

**Day 11**

Thanks for the cat hair really, I seriously appreciate sneezing ten times a minute, on the other hand it's nice to know your well.

I'll write back tomorrow after I've cleaned my sheets and put my whole wardrobe through the wash, stupid cat hair and damned allergies

Love James

P.S. would you be kind enough to send me something the day after I ask if you're alive I was beginning to worry.

**Day 16**

Lily

I miss you, I miss you, I miss you and I miss you a million times more. Please talk to me, I'm slowly going insane without you. I mean who wouldn't go insane with only Sirius for company, since Remus is away due to his _furry little problem _so I'm stuck here with a raving lunatic who won't stop jabbering gibberish which leads me into relapses of boredom, well most of the time.

You however, my love are one of the most fascinating people I've come across, even when we sat in silence I was never bored, you really are somewhat of a mystery to me, but I know you like the back of the hand that is writing this letter to you, and yet you still never fail to surprise me.

Don't worry I'm not asking you for an answer, I know I won't get one today. But eventually I will, even if it be the answer I don't want.

Yours truly,

James

**Day 20**

Lily, my lovely lovely Lily

Have I told you that I miss you lately, because it feels like I haven't, I probably have, but I feel that I should tell you once more, and reiterate that I miss you madly and not knowing when your going to reply to me is killing me slowly.

It feels like I haven't spoken to you for years and yet it's been a mere 20 days, I just want to talk. You wouldn't even have to answer my question, you could yell at me, just anything. I want to hear your voice again.

Please will you talk to me again.

Begging on his knees and always loving you

James.

P.S. A phoenix feathered quill to 1. Let me know you're alive and 2. Change the one I'm writing with, it is terrible isn't it? Is greatly appreciated on its promptness.

**Day 26**

Lilykins

Ok I have got to stop listening to Sirius talk about you; mainly because it's weird and otherwise he talks about you like you're his girlfriend not mine. Wow talk about best friends, he needs to move out.

I just want to know how you are, and I don't want a token I want words as a response, just any sort of words, tell me what you've been up to, or better still, what's kept you so busy to keep you from replying to my letters. (I'm taking this on the assumption that you're not ignoring me, which you probably are. Why are you ignoring me?)

Yes, I'd like to know why my darling are you ignoring me. Twenty-five letters I've sent you and not a word from your end, I do miss you, and since the love struck fool I am I'll do anything you want me to do, just to get you to talk to me or see me or anything.

And I would have you know I do mean anything, with the exception of murdering someone because that would be mean, even if it is your sister who is no doubt annoying the hell out of you.

Anyway Sirius seems to need amusement and so is throwing peanuts at me, I will be, as always, thinking of you.

Lots of love, hugs and kisses

Your Jamesiepoo

**Day 28**

Lily,

I do hate you keeping secrets, especially something like that.

I'm not going to pretend to me mad, or pretend to understand what you're going through, but what I can't pretend to be is upset that you didn't want me there. I know sometimes I can be a bit immature at times but you know I know when to stop, I didn't screw up once last year, well at least with the teachers, but that's a different conversation.

Lily I love you and I want to have been there for you, to hold you and tell you everything will be alright, even if it were untrue but it would make you feel better anyway, and now here I am wondering why you didn't just tell me, or at least told me and then told me that you didn't want me there for what ever reason you have.

I mean, I know I don't understand there is no possibility of me understanding what you're going through, but does that make me insignificant? Why are all you're friends, God Bless their souls there, who most likely don't know what you're going through and not me?

It hurts to think that you don't want me there, and I'm not sure if its because I'm your boyfriend or whether its because of what I asked you, in any case it shouldn't matter if you're angry at me, or something because I should be there.

And yes I know you probably think I'm being insensitive but I'm not, I'm just trying to understand why. I want to be there for you, and if I can't be there for you now, because you're pushing me away, what chance do we stand?

All I understand is - you don't want to talk to me, and apparently no matter how much I say I miss you or love you or want you to talk to me is going to change your mind.

So today I've decided is going to be my final letter until you reply.

On another note, if the reason to as why you're not talking to me has anything to do with the question I asked you, then could you please say so, because again, I'd be more than willing to pretend that I never asked you that and continue to be with you just as before until one day maybe you would answer my question.

James

…

**Day 29**

I'm sorry, James.

Ask me again.

All my love,

Lily

* * *

**also as the title suggests 28 days- doesn't mean 28 letters personally i dont have the time to think of ramblings of a certain persons mind for 28 days honest - well i probably do - i just dont have brain power**

**Chapter 2 - comming shortly :D**


End file.
